Duplicate Orchestra
Orchestra is the seventy ninth episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Cody, Barbara and Zack join the Orchestra, but Cody gets jealous when Barbara shows romantic interest in Sergei. London works at the Tipton but causes trouble. Episode Summary At Cheevers High School, Cody and Barbara are at the Orchestra. Zack joins in too. Cody greets Barbara. Zack comes in, and when Mrs. Madigan comes in, she is shocked becuase there is a 'Beware of Zack' poster in the teachers lounge. Zack becomes the triangle player. The annual fundraiser concert is coming up, and they need it to be a success. Mrs. Madigan says that there will be a new person in the orchestra, Sergei. He is a violin prodigy. Everyone is amazed by his talent, and it looks like Barbara seems very fond of him. Meanwhile, London's father tells London that she should work at the hotel, and Mr. Moseby is quite happy. But it ends up being a disaster, she stuffs up Norman the Doorman's job, and Irene the Concierge's job. Later on, she tries to be a bell-hop with Esteban. This goes bad as well. Back at Suite 2330, Cody is steamed about Sergei giving Barbara so much attention. Carey brings in a poster for the fundraiser, reveals that the concert will be at The Tipton Hotel, and shows a picture of Sergei. He rips it up, tells Carey about the issue and runs to his room. At Orchestra practice, a rumor goes around about Sergei and Barbara. But the rumor is false and Zack tells Cody the wrong one. This prompts Cody to dump Barbara. Back at the suite, Cody is upset. Zack says that he may not of heard the rumor right, making Cody upset that he dumped Barbara. Again, he runs to his room. Then Carey tells Zack to practice, and all he does is hit the triangle and smash some symbols. After this, London and Grace come in. London is now a maid. She starts to vacuum, but the cord is not plugged in. She makes a mistake and dust goes all over Carey and Grace. London leaves telling the two that she'll get someone to clean the mess up. Now it's the concert, and there's a full house. Mrs. Madigan talks to them, and Zack tells Cody that dumping Barbara may have driven her right into Sergei's arms. Cody is about to tell Barbara the truth, but the performance starts. He passes on a whisper to a mate, but the words were mixed up and it sounded like Cody meant something offensive. Barbara gets angry. Zack does his part, then disappears somewhere else. London tells Mr. Moseby that she's done all the jobs at the hotel, and it is time to do his job. He declines her, then walks out. London turns around on her seat, and Esteban, Grace, Irene and Norman come in telling Moseby how bad London is. But London turns around, and the others regret saying it. London walks out of Mr. Moseby's office and tells Moseby that she fired them. He runs back into his office and un-fires the workers. Then he explains to London that she does what Tipton's do best. Order people around. Back at the concert, Cody gets to Barbara and tells her that what he said was mis-understood. The two make up and passionately kiss. All is well. It is finally time for Zack to play his part on the orchestra, he wakes up and attempts to open the door. The door is shut so he climbs into a vent, but falls through, landing on the stage. Memorable Quotes * "That's because there's a "Beware of Zack" poster in the teachers lounge." - Mrs. Madigan. * "Actually, my stage name is Nasty Z, the Dark Prince of Awesome." - Cody Martin. * "Well, I did it! I've done all the jobs in the hotel, and now I'm ready to do yours." - London Tipton. * "Hep, Hep." - Esteban Ramirez. * "My job isn't yelling at people." - Marion Moseby. Trivia * London said she's new to working, but she's worked before at the Cluck Bucket. * When all the employees were complaining about London (to London), Irene is wearing a neck brace. That would mean she was injured by London like all the other employees but she wasn't seen being injured in the episode. * Near the end of the episode, Sergei spoke in Russian. * This episode premiered during Disney Channel's Night Of Premieres. * Cody and Barbara kiss in this episode for the second time. Gallery Orchestra (Screenshot 1).png Orchestra (Screenshot 2).png Orchestra (Screenshot 3).png Orchestra (Screenshot 4).png Orchestra (Screenshot 5).png Orchestra (Screenshot 6).png Orchestra (Screenshot 7).png Orchestra (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 3)